Desire in my blood
by woodentops
Summary: On dit que la haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour. Cette nuit-là, alors que la haine et le désespoir coulaient dans ses veines, son cœur, lui, hurlait à l'amour. O.S en deux parties/chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie.  
**_Oh, my love, my darling, I hunger for your touch.  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui, son regard se posa sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
« Tu as de la sauce… sur la lèvre. » dit-il en posant son regard sur la rue animée. Il arqua un sourcil puis ses doigts vinrent essuyer le coin de sa lèvre d'une manière tellement sensuelle que cela en devenait vulgaire. John le regarda furtivement pendant que ses doigts osseux caressèrent sa lèvre rose. « Non, l'autre côté. Non, pas comme ça... » Balayant la pièce du regard, John poussa un soupir et de son pouce, il vint chasser la tâche de pesto.

Le brun le contempla sans un mot, surpris de son geste à l'allure maternelle mais pourtant hésitant. A son tour, ses yeux analysèrent en quelques secondes le restaurant d'Angelo remplie de couples. Il posa son regard sur les pupilles dilatées de John, ses doigts moites mais chauds, et délicats. « Voilà. » dit-il en retirant son pouce de la lèvre du brun. Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de son ami et ses yeux pâles louchèrent sur le pouce qui venait de retirer cette dérangeante tâche. Le pouls du docteur s'accéléra au contact des doigts froids du détective. « John ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » murmura le brun en se penchant un peu sur la table. Il observa les joues rougies de John ainsi que ses yeux vitreux.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement le souffle étrangement court du blond. Puis, sans réfléchir – ce qui était vraiment très rare chez le détective – Sherlock vint poser ses lèvres sur le doigt du docteur sans le quitter des yeux. « Sh-Sherlock !» Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du plus jeune mais la pression des doigts de ce dernier autour du poignet s'accentua. John sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la langue du brun. Elle contrastait avec la froideur de ses doigts, de son corps entier, et elle était douce, mesurée, délicate. Il tenta une ultime fois de se défaire des liens du jeune mais il arrêta ses mouvements quand le détective prit un certain plaisir à passer le doigt sur ses lèvres roses. « Sherlock. » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il sentait son corps se consumer lentement, en rythme avec l'avancé de son doigt sur la lèvre de Sherlock. Il sentait son cœur se contracter au contact de cette lèvre, de cette langue joueuse, de ses yeux bleus froidement posés sur lui. Il se sentait consumer de désir devant le détective. Il avait envie du détective, de prendre son corps avec une violente délicatesse, le couvrir de baiser, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux ébènes et s'enfouir dans son corps toute la nuit. Il observa longuement ses yeux, il ne savait pas s'il devait y lire du désir ou… Il ne savait rien. Il était perdu tandis que cette foutue chaleur augmentait, ses joues et oreilles s'enflammèrent à mesurer que la langue dansait sur sa peau rugueuse. Enfin, Sherlock suçota avec une certaine timidité le bout du doigt de John, puis, avec une tendresse qui lui était inconnue, il mordilla la peau du docteur.

John retira violement son doigt de la bouche de Sherlock, en évitant son regard. « John ? » Ce dernier posa ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Son désir s'était transformé en haine. La tête baissée, il semblait réfléchir. « John ? » l'appela une nouvelle fois Sherlock. Le docteur ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il se détestait d'être rentré dans son jeu, l'avoir laissé gagner du terrain, et s'être montré si vulnérable. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, partir loin de ses yeux aguicheurs et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'avait changé dans le fond de son cœur. Puis, quelques secondes après, c'est un visage déformé par la tristesse, ou la douleur, que releva John. Ses yeux hurlaient la peur, et Sherlock se sentit déboussolé. Il eut un sursaut de dégoût. Il se dégoûtait. Jamais, en plus de deux ans, il n'avait vu ce visage porté par John. Il était toujours souriant, confiant, heureux, parfois – souvent – en colère mais jamais triste. « J-John. » balbutia Sherlock. « Je – » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le docteur se releva brusquement, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il tentait de cacher. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » dit-il d'une voix dure. Sherlock le regarda partir en silence, puis, il baissa les yeux sur le plat, qu'il avait entamée avec appétit grâce à John avec, maintenant, dégoût. Il repoussa son assiette dans un soupir et souffla sur la ridicule bougie qu'avait déposée Angelo sur la table en accueillant le couple d'_amis_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie.  
**_Desire taking me so much higher._

* * *

« John ? »  
Son appel résonna dans le vide avant de s'écraser dans un silence insupportable. Il avait réagi comme un idiot, un putain d'humain avec des sentiments qui étaient brusquement devenus incontrôlables en lui tombant sur le coin de la gueule. Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de celui de John, il s'était senti comme attiré par ses doigts, sa douceur, sa chaleur et même son odeur. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, mais il le savait, il en était persuadé, Sherlock avait eu envie de John, de _son_ John, d'une manière si violente qu'il en avait souffert. Il avait défini le désir ainsi, après avoir ressenti pour la première fois ce sentiment si puissant, si indescriptible. Ses tripes s'étaient retournées, son cœur s'était engagé dans une danse furieuse et douloureuse mais délicieusement exquise, puis, il avait aussi vu sa peau frémir au contact de John. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux rivés sur le fauteuil de son ami. Puis, il soupira et alla se coucher.

« Sh-Sherlock. » gronda une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. « John ? » murmura le détective encore endormi. Il distinguait sa silhouette courbée de son ami dans la pénombre. « Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Moi ? Un gros pédé ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'homosexuel qui profite de ses amis ! » cria brusquement John. L'alcool se servait de lui, comme un pantin, caché dans ses veines, elle lui faisait cracher sa haine et sa rancœur. Le brun se releva dans son lit. « Ne me retouche plus ! » « John, va te - » « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! C'était q-quoi ce plan ? » Sherlock fronça les sourcils, il empestait l'alcool et il détestait ça. John était déjà sorti le soir, parfois même avec Lestrade, et il revenait avec deux ou trois verres dans le sang mais jamais au point de le voir trembler et l'entendre cracher vulgairement sa rage. Sherlock observa ses courbes, sans un mot. Les tremblements au bout des doigts, sa douleur à la hanche visiblement de retour, sa peau imprégnée d'alcool, et ses mots, John était méconnaissable. « Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu – » « Mais dis-moi, ô grand détective, ce que tu attends de _moi_. » gronda une nouvelle fois John d'une voix étrangement grave. « Tu n'as pas toutes tes idées en place, John, l'alcool te fait – » « Oh pitié, pas de leçons de moral ! » ricana John en tentant d'imiter la voix de baryton du détective. « Alors quoi, eh ! Réponds-moi, tu veux me _baiser_ ? Te débarrasser de ton image de _vierge_ ? » « John… » murmura d'une voix étranglée Sherlock. « Arrête s'il te plait. » « Monsieur Holmes ne supporte pas ce que je dis ! Pitié, Sherlock, sois honnête avec moi, t-toi, et _nous_ ! » Sherlock le regarda étrangement, puis, dans un soupir, il avoua : « D'accord, je l'admets, j'ai eu envie de toi, pour essayer, découvrir, tenter… Seulement pour comprendre l'amour. » John éclata de rire et tituba, il jeta sa veste par terre et répondit : « Essayer ? Comprendre ? John Watson, toutou et jouet sexuel du grand Sherlock Holmes, je comprends mieux ce que disait Donovan quand elle me conseillait de ne pas trainer avec toi. » Sherlock s'étonna de l'étrange lucidité du docteur et de toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé dans le creux de son cœur, dans le fond de ses veines. « Non, tu ne comprends pas… » « Tu veux découvrir ? » questionna John avec fureur. Le détective semblait impuissant, faible, il se recroquevilla dans son lit, guettant la moindre réaction de son ami. Il ne vit pas John sourire mais il comprit ses intentions quand il l'entendit jeter son t-shirt.

« John ? » « Shhht. » « John qu'est-ce que tu – »  
Il s'arrêta. John avait plaqué sa bouche contre celle du détective, Sherlock releva les mains, incapable de réagir, de faire face à la situation, de se contrôler. Il fronça les sourcils quand sa langue goûta l'amertume de la bouche du docteur alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres s'imprégner d'alcool. Il ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier le baiser, le fuir ou en avoir peur, s'ils étaient tous comme _ça_, aussi durs, aussi violents, et si désagréable mais désireux. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du blond, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte. Un grognement sortit de la gorge du docteur : « Putain, pour l'amour de Dieu, laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est _l'amour._ » Il était agressif. Et lui, le brun, était perdu, presque apeuré. Il n'avait jamais conçu l'amour, le désir d'une telle façon, il ne les savait pas si brutaux. « Arrête John, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu – » « La ferme ! » grommela John. Le brun ne dit plus rien, il tenta de croiser de la douceur dans le regard de John mais il ne vit que fureur dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour.  
C'était une triste improvisation. Un mélange de haine, de désir, de dégoût, d'avidité mais aussi _d'amour_. John avait pris le corps du plus jeune avec une rare violence. Il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, ses yeux, déformés par la douleur mais il avait souri à ses longs gémissements qui avaient su briser l'atmosphère désagréable, insupportable, de la pièce. John était devenu incontrôlable, il n'avait eu aucun pouvoir sur ses gestes, son envie. Il n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé et dirigé par sa rancœur et l'alcool. Mais son cœur, lui, avait fait l'amour avec le plus jeune, il l'avait chéri. Le blond avait touché son corps avec des caresses semblables à des sévices, et avait parsemé sa peau de baisers brûlants, abominables et qui avaient contrasté avec la douceur hésitante du plus jeune qui, lui, était devenu faible, trop maigre avec ses doigts osseux. Puis, il avait quitté son corps chaud sans un regard, sans un mot, dans un dernier souffle l'esprit troublé et tremblant par les restes d'alcool, sans entendre ses sanglots désespérés.

Le lendemain matin, John ne se souvenait plus de rien.  
Il se releva dans son lit, nu, avec une insoutenable gueule de bois. Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit dans cet état, mais il n'en fut pas plus étonné quand il se rappela vaguement des verres enchainés au pub. Puis, il se rappela du pourquoi, il se rappela du dîner, de la bougie rouge, et du jeu tristement sensuel de son ami. Il n'avait plus supporté ce jeu stupide, ces regards, et cette chaleur qui avait commencé à entamer son corps.

Il soupira. La nuit était faite pour oublier les troubles de la journée et donnait une chance à quiconque de recommencer depuis le début. Il enfila un sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un pyjama. « Pour l'amour du Ciel… » murmura-t-il en attrapant sa tête entre ses deux mains. Plus jamais se promit-il, il n'avait plus l'âge, ni la force, de combattre une gueule de bois. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit prudemment. « Sherlock ? » Personne ne répondit dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. John chercha l'heure du regard, troublé. Il devait, soit, être très tôt pour que Sherlock fût encore endormi ou… « 14 heures ? Dieu du Ciel. » jura John en reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Aucune tasse de thé n'avait été utilisée et Sherlock ne partait jamais sans sa tasse du matin, ou sans réveiller John. Il fit bouillir l'eau et prépara quelques toasts.

Puis quand il s'étira, il se rappela.  
Ses doigts lâchèrent la tasse blanche. Il se rappela de cette nuit.  
La tasse blanche s'écrasa au sol avec violence. Il se rappela du goût de l'alcool dans le fond de sa gorge, de ses mots violents, de ses baisers, de son comportement, et surtout, il se souvenait de Sherlock. Il revoyait son corps nu, délicat, trop frêle pour avoir été traité comme John l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas su profiter de son corps, de cette dérisoire innocence, il n'aurait pas dû le prendre de cette manière. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » dit-il tandis que ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux blonds. Il se sentait étouffé par le remord, il se haïssait. Il remonta à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de son _ami_.

« Sherlock. » fût la seule chose qui avait été capable de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant le corps nu, filiforme, et pâle, emmêlé dans les draps. Son souffle se coupa quelques secondes quand ses yeux redessinèrent ses courbes. « Mon Dieu. » Il avait profité de _ça_. Sherlock était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien, il avait réponse à tout et il était le plus fort des deux. Mais, il redevenait un enfant, une frêle créature quand il s'agissait des sentiments. Il revoyait ses tremblements, ses larmes quand le jeune avait découvert la peur, et il entendait la remarque de son frère sur sa sexualité. Il frissonna de dégoût. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir volé son peu d'innocence en souillant son corps de sa brutalité. Il regarda les trois ecchymoses bleuâtres qui parsemaient sa peau blanche. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si féroce. Il ne se souvenait plus de cette violence qui avait coulé dans ses veines cette nuit-là. Il monta sur le lit et se courba sur le corps, qui semblait presque déchu, du plus jeune. Et il éclata en sanglot.

« John ? » « Sherlock, mon Dieu, pardon, je – ton corps, qu'est-ce qu'on – je t'ai fait… » Il parlait très vite, ses phrases étaient coupées par ses sanglots et ses stupides bégaiements. « Shht… » Le brun se releva doucement, et ses longs bruns vinrent entourer le corps du docteur. « Ce n'est rien. » murmura le détective. Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, il ne méritait même pas son pardon. « Sherlock, non, ce n'est pas rien ! » s'écria John. « John, tu n'as même pas à te faire pardonner. » sourit le brun en devinant ses pensées. « Je l'ai voulu, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était – » « Non ! Ne le dis pas, Sherlock, ce n'est pas ça l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ton corps de cette façon, de le maltraiter… J'aurais voulu te chérir, crois-moi, t'embrasser tendrement comme personne ne t'a embrassé, et faire courir mes doigts dans tes cheveux… Puis, te faire l'amour. » Sherlock le regarda sans rien dire, avec son air de gamin ancré dans ses yeux. « Pardon Sherlock, pardon… » John releva enfin ses yeux vers son Sherlock, sans un mot. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur ses lèvres, l'embrasser avec passion, caresser son corps, apprendre ses frémissements, et se jeter corps et âme dans son corps fin. Mais il ne dit rien. Puis, après un long silence, Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres :

« John ? » « Oui ? » « Fais-moi l'amour. »


End file.
